


first kiss

by guttersvoice



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guttersvoice/pseuds/guttersvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaworu struggles with human hormones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first kiss

It is the body’s fault, Kaworu supposes, that this is going so much less smoothly than he had previously imagined.

It is this body’s fault that he has imagined it at all; that he is even interested in such things. The flow of hormones is at once completely obvious and completely inexplicable to him. He can comprehend the chemicals involved but the emotions and the physical reactions are so alien to him.

He chuckles to himself at that. Perhaps he’s the one who’s alien to the emotions.

And perhaps he should have kept his humour to himself - Shinji’s eyebrows furrow together at the laugh.

“I just thought of something funny,” Kaworu reassures him, placing a hand on top of Shinji’s, lacing their fingers together. This startles Shinji - it shows in the pink of his cheeks, the racing of his pulse that echos through Kaworu’s fingertips. “I suppose because I’m nervous.”

It’s not a lie, exactly. Kaworu is more nervous than anticipated, sat on the edge of Shinji’s bed next to him, having suggested they participate in such a… human activity.

He’s not sure why his heartrate has increased - after all, he has expressed his love quite explicitly plenty. Surely if he were to become flushed and nervous, it would have happened then? But now, shoulder to shoulder, fingers entwined, he’s pink from ear to ear, and his breathing is shallow.

It is, of course, his body’s fault that he can’t simply move to close the gap between their mouths.

In the end, perhaps it’s better that Shinji is the one to take action, heart pounding so hard Kaworu can almost hear it as they kiss, lips meeting briefly and sweetly.

They rest their foreheads against each other, and Shinji’s shaky breath against Kaworu’s wet lips holds temptation like no other - not just the hormonal urge to kiss him again (which he does, and many more times besides), but Adam’s temptation. The call to go against what he must eventually do.

He doesn’t think about that. Instead, Kaworu squeezes Shinji’s hand, and smiles, and gets a wobbly, red-cheeked, nervous smile in reply.


End file.
